


Second Date

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We may consider this our ‘first date’.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Date

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write romance)

“Amanda,” said Sarek. “Do you find the meal satisfactory?”

They were seated at a small table, beside a picture window that offered a fantastic view of downtown San Francisco. The table was set in the Old Earth formal style, lit by actual flickering candles, and the food was prepared by a chef, instead of a replicator.

Amanda smiled. “It’s delicious. And very romantic.”

“Indeed,” said Sarek. “I must confess to that being my intention when I arranged for this meeting.”

“This date, you mean,” Amanda said.

“Yes,” he agreed, then steepled his fingers on the edge of the table in front of him. “Amanda, you have been honest in your romantic interest in me. Yet, you have also respected my request for time to meditate on that interest and whether I returned it. I have asked you to share this meal to also share my answer. If you accept, we may consider this our ‘first date’.”

“Oh, Sarek, of course I accept.” She reached across the table to touch his hand, briefly. “And do you have any ideas for a _second_ date?”

Sarek arched one eyebrow. “We have not yet concluded this one.”

“Maybe,” she laughed. “But that’s no reason why we can’t plan ahead.”

“Your premise is logical. However, I have no information on activities that are appropriate for a second date.”

Amanda grinned. “I can fix that,” she said. “Sarek, have you ever been on a picnic in the park…?”

THE END


End file.
